Savior
by GhostAuthor
Summary: "One of the FBI's greatest enemies had saved her life...again. He was far from a knight in shining armor, but she'd take him anyway."


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Dr. Lecter tapped the steering wheel of his car and checked his watch for the third time. Ever since he'd come back to see Clarice after their 'misunderstanding', he'd noticed she become a person of habit. She would be up at 5:30 A.M. then run until 6:15 before coming back and getting ready for work. She'd be out of the house and at work by 7:00. She would work until 9:00 and come home and curl up with a book and her cat until she finally got tired. However, it was not almost 10 and she was no where to be found.

The doctor started his car and heads down the road she takes to and from work. After driving half of the way to Quantico, he spotted her car in the parking lot of a convenience store. He rolled down his tinted window to see better and the wind blew a scent way. Blood. Lecter was out of the car and running before he could think. He managed to stop himself when he saw the cracked back window of her car and the dropped bag beside it. He sniffed again and dashed left into the nearby alley. There he saw Clarice laying beside a body.

Blood was pooled around both of them, and a knife was in her hand. Dr. Lecter popped his trunk and pulled out a pair of gloves before going to her. Her head was bleeding, and he feared she might have a concussion. Stepping around the blood, he crouched beside her and pulled the knife out her hand. Immediately, she tried to hold on to it. He took the knife regardless from weak her grip, but he placed his other hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, Clarice. You're safe. It's only me. Look if you don't believe me."

Clarice slowly tilted her head and stared up at him. His name came from her lips in a hoarse whisper before she passed out. Thankful that she didn't have a concussion, Hannibal smiled.

"That's my girl."

After taking Clarice to his home and dressing her wounds, Dr. Lecter made it back to the store on foot quickly and was happy to find that no one had called the police. He made his way to the alley once more and placed his bag down next to him. The body was still there and warm. Clarice's blow must not have killed him outright. Her assailant was still alive. A sly smile form on the good doctor's lips. He knelt down, avoiding the blood pool and flipped the man over. With little effort, he slit the man's throat.

He looked no older than 26 and was obviously strung out on some kind of drug. Dr. Lecter decided not to bother taking anything from this one. Instead, he easily cleaned up all of the blood right down to the last drop. He then checked under the nearby dumpster to see if Clarice had dropped anything. Satisfied that it was clean, Lecter placed a surgical mask over his face and pulled out his own special mixture of ammonia and bleach.

After cleaning the corpse's hands, Dr. Lecter began the tedious task of scrubbing the area around the body. Once done with the area around it, Lecter got the space under it as well. There was nothing left to mark Clarice's or his own presence to the scene since there were only cameras inside the convenience store not outside. With the scene clear, Lecter tossed the body in a dumpster three alleys away before making his way back to Clarice's car. He opened the door and placed his bag in the backseat.

He the ripped off the mask and gloves and threw them in the bag. Dr. Lecter pulled Clarice's keys from his pocket and started the Mustang. Instead of going back to his home, however, he headed to hers. With a knew set of gloves from the bag on, he entered her house. It was different from the old one, but she still had not chosen to get a real security system of which he was grateful. He went quickly up the stairs to her room. The room looked nothing like a real bedroom. It looked as though no one lived here at all.

_'There is truly nothing for her here.'_He thought.

Dr. Lecter broke himself from his thoughts and went to her bed. He looked under it and saw two green eyes staring back at him. He blinked, and the cat copied him. He moved his head from the opening, and it came out and hopped on the bed. Dr. Lecter had seen Clarice standing at the window with the cat in her arms many times. Tabs was her name he believed.

"Hello there."

Tabs stared at him before settling down on the bed. Being a cat person, Dr. Lecter smiled before grabbing Clarice's suitcase from underneath her bed. He then went her dresser and began to pack. He took only what she would need before closing the drawers. He reached the bottom drawer and was shocked at what was found. Folded in a bag was the dress he'd gotten her, a few clothes she obviously didn't wear, and a stuffed lamb.

He carefully picked it up and sniffed. It smelled like her and salt. She must have held this when she cried sometimes. Dr. Lecter placed the toy atop the clothes in the suitcase before closing it. He picked it up and headed out of the room. Halfway down the hall, Lecter realized he was being followed. He turned around spotted Tabs looking at him.

"Come on then. Clarice probably wouldn't like it if I left you here to starve."

The feline somehow understood him and followed him out. As soon as he opened the door, Tabs hopped inside and into the passenger seat. Dr. Lecter threw the suitcase in the backseat and hopped behind the wheel. He gave Tabs a soft scratch behind the ears before starting the car. He made it back to his home in record time.

Grabbing the bags from the back, he entered and watched Tabs follow to explore. She found her owner still asleep on the couch in front of the nearly dead fire. Lecter relit the fire it as Tabs curled next to Clarice. He thought about moving her upstairs but decided against it. She was still cold and moving her her might injure her worse. Instead, he readjusted her blanket and took her bag to his room.

* * *

When Clarice awoke fully for the first time, she registered two things. The first was that she was in front of a warm fire and under a blanket. The second was pain, lots and lots of pain. It was all topped off by a head splitting headache. Clutching her head, Clarice couldn't bite back a curse.

"Of all the things to say upon awaking from an ordeal such as yours, you choose that one. You truly are one of a kind, Clarice,"said a voice from above her.

Her head snapped up sending another wave of pain through her skull. She blinked to ease the sting and finally saw him fully. There was Hannibal Lecter, standing over her with a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. In his hand was a glass of water and two pills were in the other which he held out to her. She looked at them but didn't take them from him. He must have understood her look because he chuckled.

"They're only Tylenol. If you don't want them-"

Clarice snatched the pills from his hand and read the labels to confirm what he'd said before downing them and half the glass of water. She sighed as the throbbing dulled a bit and finished off the water. Hannibal easily took the glass and set it on the nearby coffee table before kneeling in front of her. He tucked the blanket back around her shoulders and for the longest just looked at her.

He'd come close to losing her again. It was October, and the fall chill had set in. If he hadn't found her, she could have been dead by the morning. She may not have had a concussion, but her skull was cracked. Her left ankle had been twisted, and there were a few cuts where the knife had grazed her. Her right shoulder had also been dislocated, and he had yet to set it back in place. All in all, she'd been pretty fortunate. This didn't stop him from being upset however. He brushed her hair back as gently as he'd done months ago. This time, however, Clarice saw him and felt his fingers brush the bandage around her skull.

"Dr. Lecter,"she called out softly. Her voice sounded strange even to her ears. It sounded as tired as she looked and felt.

Lecter was broken from his trance and looked directly at her."Yes, Clarice?"

"I don't know what else to say. I have so many questions, but for now I'll just say thank you."

"You are welcome, but I wouldn't thank me yet. I still have to reset your shoulder, and as you may have noticed, I chose to forgo giving you morphine this time. I'm sure you've had your shoulder dislocated before, so you know this will hurt a bit. We can do this now or after you've rested some more."

Without even thinking it over, Clarice answered."I'll do it now."

Dr. Lecter merely nodded and watched push herself up carefully before moving behind her. He gripped her shoulder firmly but gently and silently counted. After a sharp twist, a snap was heard followed by another curse from Clarice. Without warning, her strength gave out, and she fell back onto his chest. Clarice immediately registered how warm he was and how good he smelled. With a smile, she burrowed her face into his chest and soon fell asleep.

To say that Dr. Lecter was shocked was and understatement. That sedative he'd slipped into her water acted faster than he'd expected. Only in his dreams had she been this close to him since Chesapeake. She would be out for a few hours, but he couldn't stay. Fate was indeed cruel sometimes. Dr. Lecter chose to sit there for a few moments, savoring the moment, before placed her back on her pillows. After tucking the blanket around her again, he kissed her bandaged forehead.

With her secure, he went back upstairs silently, and took a much needed long shower to clean the mixture of scents the covered his skin. Now clean, Dr. Lecter sighed and fell back on his bed. He was soon dead to the world.

* * *

Just over an hour later, Dr. Lecter was awoken by a loud crash. He groaned, figuring that Tabs had probably knocked over something. Lecter heaved himself up and headed back downstairs. Once there, he saw that Tabs was asleep in front of the fire. He poked his head into the kitchen and saw Clarice next to a fallen stool. She looked up at him, more embarrassed than hurt, and blushed.

"You're finally awake and you almost injure yourself again,"he said as he easily picked her up and placed her on another stool before picking up the fallen one.

"I figured you were resting and wanted a glass of water."

He actually smirked at this. Same Clarice, always independent and stubborn. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet and fixed her her glass of water."I was not, but you should be."

She took it and drunk half of it in one gulp before speaking."Thanks, but I'm sick of resting. It's nearly 7, so I've been asleep for almost a day

"With the extent of your injuries, you needed every minute of it."

Clarice looked away from him and at her bandaged hands. She realized then that he had yet to ask her what happened. All he'd cared about was fixing her up. Even after what happened, he was still looking out for her."I know. Thank you. For every thing, I mean."

He took her hands, making her look at him again."You can thank me by staying off your feet until you are better."

Finally, she smiled."I had the feeling you were going to say that. I'm going to go bonkers doing nothing."

"Well, I do have a television and a small library, but they are both in my room."

"Your room it is then, but first I need a bath."

Once again, Dr. Lecter lifted Clarice into a bridal carry and walked out of the kitchen. Halfway up the stairs, Clarice spoke."This isn't just a ploy to get me into your bedroom, is it?"

He looked down at her, shocked, and saw the amused look in her eyes."If you rather, I could drop you here and leave you."

Her arms flew around his neck."You wouldn't dare!"

It was his turn to be amused. She saw his look and pinched him."Asshole."Her arms, however, did not move.

They reached his room, and he deposited her on his bed. He headed to the bathroom connected to his room, and Clarice soon heard water running before he returned with a small pair of scissors.

"I'm going to have to remove your bandages."

Clarice leaned forwards and allowed him to cut the bandage around her head. He did so carefully with a doctor's skill before moving on to the others. He was finished in minutes and she hadn't felt a thing. Dr. Lecter gathered up the bandages and tossed them away before helping her up. She threw her arm around his shoulder and leaned into his side. He must have sensed that she was sick of being carried and let her walk. He placed her on the edge of the tub and stopped the water.

"I'll leave you to handle the rest. I'll be in the kitchen preparing dinner."

"Thanks. I'm starving."

She watched him go before removing her pants and the shirt she guessed was his. The water was warm but not scalding hot. Clarice finally relaxed for the first time in a while. She picked up the cloth and soap on the edge of the tub and finally looked at the multiple cuts and bruises on her body as she bathed. There was even a particularly nasty bruise on her left thigh that was turning a purplish color.

When she was finished, Clarice dried off and grabbed the robe hanging by the bath tub. Slipping it on, she exited the bathroom to find Dr. Lecter no where to be found. Instead, on the bed she saw her suitcase opened for her. She smiled when she saw her stuffed lamb place innocently atop the other items. After moving it aside, Clarice grabbed some clothes and change quickly. Just as she finished putting the suitcase away, Dr. Lecter came back with a first aid kit. He wordlessly redressed her wounds before putting the kit away. He then extended his arm for her to take.

"May I escort the lady to dinner?"

Clarice looped her arm through his."If you must."

The kitchen was a surprise. Two candles lit the room and a single rose in a vase sat on the table. Dr. Lecter pulled out Clarice's chair, and she noticed the room's wonderful smell. He poured her a glass of water and began preparing her a plate.

"I apologize for dinner in advance, Clarice,"He said almost embarrassed."Had I known you were coming, I would have done something else."

"It's fine. I'm sure whatever you made is fine, and the table is kind of sweet."

She could have sworn that she saw him blush. He placed her plate before her before sitting down across from her."You are too kind."

Dr. Lecter had prepared fish seasoned with a medley of spices. After noticing that it was only fish, Clarice took a small bite. Her companion looked up when she stopped.

"Is there something wrong? I deviated from my usual recipe and used less spice."

"It's not that. Maybe it's just my hunger talking, but this is delicious."

He smiled a little."Thank you. It is even better with wine, but in your current state, I fear it would be hazardous to your health."

To his surprise, she smiled back."Thank you for looking out for me."

"Someone has to since you insist on doing reckless things such as not eating."Her head snapped up. How did he know?"It's not that hard to tell, Clarice. You look thinner since the last time I saw you, and your kitchen is nearly empty."

She blushed a bit."I'm not home a lot, so I usually eat out when I can."

"And you're going to waste away if you keep that up."

"I know. I know. I'll try, but how do I know you're not just trying to fatten me up for your next meal?"

He knew she was teasing, so he replied in kind."If I were going to eat you, Clarice, it would not involve killing you."

Clarice nearly choked on her water. Did he just-? She looked up at him expecting a reaction, but he was completely calm."Well, I think I'm done for the evening. Thanks again for dinner."

"You're welcome. I'll clean up. You go on upstairs and rest."

"I have your room, don't I?"He nodded."Where are you going to sleep?"

"On the couch."

He rose and reached for her plate, but Clarice grabbed his arm."Don't let me steal your bed. There's enough room for both us, and I don't bite."

He gave her a wolfish grin."You forget, Clarice. I do."

"I trust that you can control yourself."

"And I thank you for trusting me."

"You've earned it. Just keep your hands and teeth to yourself, and we'll be fine,"she said with a smile.

He smiled back, and she released him before heading upstairs.

* * *

When Dr. Lecter finished with the kitchen he headed upstairs filled with dread. Sleeping next to Clarice would be hell on his self control. Part of him wanted to ignore her wishes and sleep on the couch anyway, but she would likely be angry in the morning. Not to mention, his couch would have him unable to move in the morning as well. So with a heavy heart, he went upstairs. He knocked received no answer, so he assumed she was asleep and entered. Big mistake.

The scent in the room assaulted his nostrils making him take a step back. Clarice's scent filled the room, and by the smell of it, she was very very aroused. Dr. Lecter gulped and looked over at the bed. Clarice had the sheets twisted between her legs completely asleep. What could she be dreaming about? His answer came in the form of a moan,"Hannibal please. Don't stop."

A sly smile formed upon Dr. Lecter's face. He quietly changed clothes before creeping over to the bed. He brushed a piece of her hair back, and she nuzzled his hand with a content sigh before her eyes snapped open. She looked up at him drowsily, and he held in a smirk."Dr. Lecter? Sorry. I must have dozed off. Am I taking up to much room?'

"No. You are fine where you are. I just have a question for you before we retire."

She yawned."Hmm. Yeah?"

"How long have you been dreaming of...scenarios...exchanges...fucking me?"

When his words dawned on her, Clarice froze."How much did you hear?"

He was smiling outright now."Enough."

She rolled over and away from him."If you have any mercy, you'll kill me now."

He patted her shoulder sympathetically and slid in beside her."I can't do that, Clarice. My day has been very interesting thanks to you."

She covered her head with a pillow."Lucky me."

Clarice moved over allowing him more room, and Dr. Lecter slid under the covers of the space provided. The mattress and covers were soft per Dr. Lecter's request when he had the house done. He rolled onto his side away from Clarice and pulled the covers tighter around himself.

Though he was tired, sleep refused to come. Each time he began to drift off Clarice would pop into his head. The space between the felt like miles, and he longed to reach over and hold her as he'd done on the couch. Part of him regretted showering. He may have been dirty but her scent was mixed underneath the other scents. However, she was close enough now that he could smell it easily, and it was going to cover the place where she was sleeping unless he washed the sheets. Dr. Lecter was definitely not going to sleep anytime soon.

Unbeknown to him, Clarice was going through a similar internal conflict on the other side of the bed. His bed was a lot more comfortable than her own and a lot bigger. She didn't remember the last time she'd been a bed this nice. At that moment she remembered her bed mate. She was in bed with Dr. Hannibal Lecter. It wasn't the way that most had prophesied but still. This was going to be hard to explain later. She hadn't called in for work, and she'd have to explain her injuries if she went back soon.

There was the word if again. If meant that she had options. It meant she had to make a choice. Clarice hit her pillow with her fist and rolled over. Dr. Lecter smiled secretly at her annoyance before rolling over as well. They simply lay in silence for a few moments

"Can't sleep?"she asked.

"No. Sorry. Am I keeping you awake?"

"No."She was silent for a moment."Do you want to talk?"

He turned his head to look at her."About what?"

"Anything. Just talk to me. This silence is getting on my nerves."

At this, Dr. Lecter chuckled."Still trying to get me to talk, Clarice? You should know by now that each time you try you seem to be the one that ends up telling me your secrets."

"You never struck me as the talkative sort anyway, Doctor, so I'm not worried about you spilling my dirty little secrets to anyone."

"The secrets you reveal to me are far from dirty or little. I doubt anyone knows half of the things you've told me."

For a reason unknown even to her, Clarice moved and rested her head on his chest."You've got me there, Doctor. Tell me what you've been up to."

He did. He told her about his the places he'd been in no particular order and about the things he'd seen. Her interest didn't waver at all as he spoke. Once or twice she'd ask him to talk more about a subject, and he would without question. Throughout his tales, he ran his finger up and down her arm softly, and she soon drifted off at the soothing touch. Dr. Lecter noticed this and stopped. He was about to move to the other side of the bed when she clutched him in her sleep.

Seeing no escape without waking her, he curled his arm around her and drew her closer before closing his eyes. By doing so, he missed the content smile that formed on Clarice's face. He was nice and warm, and he'd taken care of her. One of the FBI's greatest enemies had saved her life...again. He was far from a knight in shining armor, but she'd take him anyway.

_**FIN**_


End file.
